Soon I'll Forgive
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: Vegeta has to rep what he has sowed unto the innocent .Bulma questions her relationship and Trunks is in the middle ..Not for kids Adults only
This woman: this marvelous, curvaceous, insatiable tasting women .Desire, pride and need flows form her legs. All the rest of these each women can go kick rocks. No one else compare … Not only was **His Bulma** yes his at all cost I will make it up to her .How can she possible forgive me after what I have done to her? She tastes so sweet I can no longer keep it a secret …..I need her I want her. I will not have it any other way. I need her to forgive me but truthfully I don't She will this Love between this women My mate My all. I must claim her back. If I can't have her No one will!

Vegeta relaxes his Mind and focus on the task at hand The Beautiful women under him. Her thick legs wrap around his neck when he is not holding them spreading both legs wide and fucking her with his oversized tongue eager to collect the well deserve flow just for him. After all the evil he has done and even broke his promise to change and love life instead of take it. He enjoys pleasing her more then she even knows. He especially love to eat her oh how she taste so right he could never get tired of her .with that taught vegeta grabs both breast and squeezed to how he was still eating her never removing his mouth .Rubbing her nipples with one hand and inserting two fingers in her mouth with the other as he has done so she paused and removed her mouth denying him ; tears began to fall down her checks eye s shout tight not wanting to look at him .( she still don't forgive him) Vegetas decide not to pressure her and to allow her to relaxes and continue to hate him he hopes it is temporary . he eats her extra special just the way she likes it ..she moans and moans relaxing vegeta is hoping this help their relationship .In the past whenever he did or said something wrong that really got on her nerves he submitted to her .laying his head down on his royal knees eating her he always done it to show her he cares for her wishes and desires . it help that it felt so good not to mention the delicious aroma emitting from deep within her tunnel. Noting has ever been so juicy, soothing and pleasurable all at once but her. He stopped he must really messed up this time he doesn't seem to be working she was pulling on his hair sobbing her anger and cries of both emotional pain and pleasure .she still refused to look at him, this bothered him till no end. He really fucked up amd it needed to be fixed fast or his life may be in jeopardy . he stopped temporary of course . and held his women in his massive muscular arms balls backing up against her back . he decides to lick her tears and kiss all over her face none stop placing gentle kisses upon her pain. What do I need to do ? buy flowers, grow flowers, chocolates ? Krillin makes homemade candy? Choizu can cook. Oh what about a poem …Gohaun can ….oh it probably has to be something I have done . geez I never hurt her this bad . Then the taught he feared the most ….. Time apart…..

"Vegeta stop kissing me" the pure Purplenette says weakly both form heartache and the sleepy felling vegeta educed on her after making her legs wobbly from his monster tongue .Vegta knew it going to take some time to make this up aprt of him just want the self pitty to end for GOD sake she knew who she married in his private saiyan rituals .He love her Blue hair and even the green but noting compare to her Natural Purple he loves it only accept his sons lighter odder shade but ok . She tries to get up and roll over stopping him form kissing her in ball in a corner of the room . this made matters worse cause now her ass was popped up in the air he immediately went to work he decided to worship his Queens ass. Kissing her ass literally her smirks as he hear her gasps in shocked then pleasure .yes pleasure he no doubt was sure she was receiving but was she forgiving him he could not be sure.. He just wanted his household back Trunks don't seem to think any different this bothered him also , exactly who his son was going to grow up to be ? His son seem to see no wrong in him , in spite of knowing he killed innocent people at the tournament trying to kill his best friend father and evening abandoning him refusing to hold him in his arms as a baby at first .Trunks still see no wrong this worries him .

" Why "

"why did you kill all those innocent people ,you promise vegeta you made vowels why.?''

"please forgive me Im sorry tell me what to do ,say it Ill do it just forgive me please ."

'"why should I belive you "

" because a King needs his Queen ,Bulma I would be incomplete without you by my side"

Bulma looked at him I'll redo the vowels .Ill give you an earthling wedding I move out for awhile what ever you want please ,please just love me again."

Bulma seemed shocked was vegeta begging

" I don't know I just Don't know anymore go away"

she screamed the last sentence and hit him on the chest "I Hate you and truly can not trust you now!"

Vegeta looked mortified " That's ridicules women, how can you say that."

" you sold your soul ,you did, you wanted to be evil you wanted to hate us...me ...You abandon me for power" by this time Bulma was falling out on the bed she just don't want him anymore

Vegeta thought it best not to say anymore no words will help him especially when giving the fact that he never truly learn how to be affectionate any how.

He simply lays her down rubbing her hair and patting her to sleeps she cried her self to sleep in his massive arms the arms she felt was always going to protect her like a fortress .Now the arms she feared would choke her in her sleep.

Morning came and Bulma had a argument with vegeta again rendering him the declaration of leaving the house to go in the mountains .Hoping this will give her space and time to forgive time to let it go. They having said anything to trunks about it he has no idea all he thanks is vegeta will be training in the mountains for a while .

3 months pass and Vegeta decided to come back home hoping he would be welcomed now he climbed in via her open room window she was bathing he hoped she welcomed his presence he could see that she looked sad .she certainly looked like she missed him. "Bulma " he says

she jerked up In shocked covering her breast she knew it was him doe." if you want me to leave I will "

she said noting but looked like she was thinking ...soon she spoke well you Stanger my parents aren't dead are they?

vegeta raise his eye brows man when she holds a gouge she holds it that temper that fiery temper was why he sought her out to be his life mate.

"Come here My Bulma " I have something for you.

" Is that a command "!

vegeta smirked " of course it is Now come to me or Ill-

"yull what - Ill just get GoKu and-" she was cut off by his mouth

after moments of passion shared between the two his fingers roaming what's was always his in the first place he held her like a prize so happy to have won her. he now more then ever was going to be desperate for her to be his he knew this and was not willing to lie to himself he loved her hell she was the owner of his soul. after reluctantly removing his lips to speak he looked softly at her divine eyes what beautiful eyes she has. different from 18 and videls he can understand what gohaun must feel . he would never put her in harms way again or his life will pay for it. " That Fucker has noting on me and you know it. " Vegeta said " You do still have reason to fear me lord knows you do but my love for you our life is bound for each other ."

bulma just looked.

he flips her over and started tossing her salad. lubricating her ass with his tonged and fingering her pussy deep just pounding in and out in and out both in the same motion as his tongue. he went so long without this .Granted he is certainly use going way longer but she was different he just needed her to feel real To be important to believe that he still matters in this world. After all he is the crowned prince of noting and no body this still weighs heavy own his soul but like the guardian of his soul she heals him bit by bit .

"who's doing this to you"

" aruuggg mmmmhhhhauhhh"

"say it now"

"My Future king vegeta"

"yes My Women

" My Master my owner"

Vegeta drove his face in her ass and said noting until she started to spasm as he licked all the way form the front to the back again in again with one long slurp of his tongue then he positioned his manhood to her entrance and started immodestly undressing himself

tasting her nipples for the first time since there split hitting all her spots. with his fingers still in her vagina he just cant stop touching her.

placing her in Missionary position holding her arms up over her head in a locked they look into each other eyes as vegeta re-bit her wrist he began to pound deep hard and long. eventually lifting her legs across his shoulders being able to penetrating deep making her orgasm he decides to finish off with a variation of the Lotus then the Pretzel he wanted her to achieve a number of orgasms tonight he didn't fell sealed just yet. she had tears in her eyes she felt so full and naughty all like she was a teenager again but not with yamcha this was nothing like him . finally I felt whats it was truly like to be a real women a naughty slut.

carefully easing his way across her body sucking an licking all over her delectable flesh .something seemed to good to be true .He just did not deserve this women he hurt her and he knew he had to pay . he was certain of this fact now. there were no way they was ending this . he would go back to his evil ways if she left him he would kill every one she loved he knew this and cant deny that part that is still in him . the murder she grew to love for what ever foolish reason. he would commence the proper proceeding tomorrow but for now he had her to pleasure. Bulma notice that hew was favoring a certain part of her body ..her wrist were he first drank her blood not leaving her neck lonely to long she he vowed to protect her and protect he shall but she will remain his she will never leave him. The world would not be safe if she did.

continuing to fingering her ass listening to sweet motivating moans and mews his enhanced hearing aloud him to hear every single whisper of her love for him especially the ones she tried to hide form him. He knew she loved him but he was unsure if love enough for him .

The next morning

sensing no one was with her as she awaken out her tetanizing lovely slumber she began to wonder if it was all a dream . no way her loe acutally returned time wawy did help but apart of her wants him to come back as well as stay away . alas the troubling pleauder e between her legs and the weakness of her lower half bared witness to her that yes infact Vegeta was indeed there last night. but were is he now. she awakes alone ...he left her again...

on the Night stand there lied an lack object embedded in Gold silk it an can it be she wandred .

Apprehensively she grab the small box and observed the outside nervously she opened the box all just to fined the most beautiful Jewl she had ever seen. with soft tears she walked out to the balcony and glanced wondrously at the bright happy sunrise knowing that Vegeta has left earth for how long she did not know. she whispered eagerly hoping vegeta was near by both wishing in vain she just settled with the realization of what he was trying to tell her. was it a promise ring an sorry ring an friendship ring or more she just didn't want to get too excited but for now she was encourage to believe it to be an apology . she continues to watch the sky awaken

" yes Vegeta,,were ever you are Yes"


End file.
